<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The curse by Sasygigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622907">The curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi'>Sasygigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Michael Jackson (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curses, F/M, Half-Human, Kings &amp; Queens, Love, Loving Marriage, Magic, Monsters, Underworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a king and a queen who lived together in harmony, happily in marriage. The king was wonderful to his people and the Queen and just a such, but also very beautiful.</p><p>However the castle sorceress despises her beauty, and decided to trick her into drinking a potion that will turn her beauty in complete ugliness. Something that even the king would despise.</p><p>Allowing her to take her place as Queen of the underworld.</p><p>However as the king discovers his dear wife in this state.</p><p>Things don't go as plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep in the underworld, far away from human life, lived a king and a Queen. King Michael and Queen Victoria.</p><p>Both former humans they ruler the realm with their kindness with love to their people, and everyone loved them.</p><p>Well, almost everyone.</p><p>Though the king is highly praised, the Queen does have her envy individuals. In fact, one of theme as no other than the castle sorceress, Ruby.</p><p>In her room she was mixing her ingredients for a very evil plan.</p><p>"Just you wait Victoria" she smirked" once I give you this drink..."</p><p>She poured the potion into a glass chalice, holding it up to the light in the window.</p><p>"Your beauty will cease to exist, and your husband will be mine!!!" She cackled before calming down"Now, to give you the drink"</p><p>She left her room, heading to where the Queen was. At the castle gardens, tending with the flowers</p><p>Once she got there, she couldn't help but just look in disgust of how beautiful she was, for a spirit, she was the most beautiful of them all.</p><p>"My Queen?" She said in a sweet voice</p><p>"Huh?" She replied turning to her"What is it Ruby?"</p><p>"I got you some wine, you must he thirsty after tending those flowers."</p><p>"I'm sure am, however, I got my own water so I'll be fine"</p><p>"Damnit!" She cussed in her head</p><p>Then she noticed the jug of water near her, and secretly made it spill on the ground with her magic. Gasping Victoria went over to it, and sighed in disbelief.</p><p>"I'm so clumsy, now I'll have to back to the well"</p><p>"Forgive me for asking my Queen, but maybe you won't have to go there, I already have a drink for you anyway so...?"</p><p>"Oh, I forgot" she giggled"You're a lifesaver, I wouldn't been able to anything without you"</p><p>"Oh my Queen you're so modest, have a drink my dear"</p><p>"Okay, bottoms up!"</p><p>She took the chalice and gulped all of the potion down her throat. She gasped in relief and even burped a little. Much to her enjoyment.</p><p>"This wine taste delicious, I'll be sure to be able to tend the flow-Ah!!!!"</p><p>"My Queen, is something wrong?"</p><p>"I don't know, I think I need to go to my room!"</p><p>Holding her stomach she ran as fast as she could inside, leaving Ruby with a devious chuckle.</p><p>"Now my Queen, your beauty will be gone forevermore"</p><p>***********************************************************************</p><p>And hour later, Michael came back to the castle after a meeting with the other kings of the afterlife. As he got off of his horse he heading into the castle, looking for his darling wife, but she was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Advisor, have you seem my wife anywhere?"</p><p>"Well, I saw her running into your room, but that was it"</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>"However, she did look odd"</p><p>"Odd, is she sick?"</p><p>"I don't know what it was, but it looked long, it almost looked like a tail"</p><p>"How the hell did she...I need to go!"</p><p>He thanks his advisor and ran as fast as he could to their bedroom, he slowly opened the room but she was nowhere in sight.</p><p>But that's when he hear crying.</p><p>It sounded like Victoria, but at the same time it sounded harsh and somewhat distorted.</p><p>"Honey?" He called out"Is that you!?"</p><p>"Don't go any closer!" She cried"You'll hate me!"</p><p>"Hate you, why would I hate you?"</p><p>"Because I looked horrific!"</p><p>"Victoria, please come out, I won't be mad at you, I love you honey, with all my heart"</p><p>"NO!!!!!!!!" She screamed</p><p>Her voice sounded more harsher than ever. Michael was confused.</p><p>Now he really needed answers.</p><p>He heard her sobs come from their walk in closet, he slowly opened it and followed her sobs down the long and empty hallway. As he headed to the gown section, he noticed a long and red tail, and puddles of tears all over the floor.</p><p>Carefully he walked closer and closer to her until he peek around the corner and gasped at what he saw.</p><p>It was Victoria alright, but her skin was red. Had black horns on her head, her eyes were now green instead of blue. Her grown was torn into shreds, and she was as big as the shelves in the closet.</p><p>He was in awe.</p><p>"Honey..."</p><p>Victor stopped crying and gasped in terror of him near her.</p><p>"Don't look at me, I'm hideous!" She screamed</p><p>"By the gods, you look..."</p><p>"I know, I look ugly, it's okay, you can divorce me and never talk to me...huh?"</p><p>She looked down to find her husband, with his face on her breasts.</p><p>He looked up at her and let out a smirk.</p><p>"You my dear, look sexy" he growled seductively</p><p>"What!?" She gasped"But that's impossible, I'm a monster!"</p><p>"A sexy monster in fact" he purred"Oh honey, why were you so ashamed of that?"</p><p>"I thought you would hate me and leave me, that's why"</p><p>"I don't care what happens to you Victoria, I'll still love you, with all my heart, that's why I made you my queen, because I love you for who you are"</p><p>Tears fell from her eyes and she shrunk herself to human size.</p><p>"Oh honey!!" She sobbed, now with a more human life voice</p><p>She hugged her husband passionately and end it with a kiss. She giggled sweetly as her wings flapped with joy.</p><p>"Thank you Michael, I love you too"</p><p>"You're welcome" he smiled"See, you look just fine, besides "</p><p>He closed his eyes and much to His wife's awe. He transformed in that same monster that she was. But instead he was blue.</p><p>"I'm just like you" he giggled</p><p>"You're a monster!?" She gasped</p><p>"Always been honey, sorry if I didn't tell you, I was afraid you would be scared if me"</p><p>"Well, I'm most definitely not scared after all of this happened" she chuckled</p><p>"You know my Queen, now that you are just like me, I wanted to do something that I always desired ever since I met you"</p><p>"What is that?" She asked</p><p>"No, it's embarrassing"</p><p>"I won't be mad, please just tell me"</p><p>"...I want you impregnate me"</p><p>His response left her stunned</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"I want you to make me give birth, I know it's weird, but you have the ability to impregnate people, and I want to become a mother"</p><p>"You want to be a mother?"</p><p>"Yes, if you let me"</p><p>Victoria let out a sweet purr and said...</p><p>"Okay honey, I'll do it"</p><p>"Perfect, our offspring will be wonderful" he smiled"By the way, how did this mess even happen "</p><p>"Well, I was tending with the flowers and Ruby handed me a glass of wine since I spilled my water jug on accident , then my stomach began to hurt and my whole body was aching, then it happened"</p><p>Victoria suddenly grew curious.</p><p>"However, that wine tasted weird to me, it didn't taste like normal at all, I wonder what she put in it"</p><p>Michael was confused until he realized what happened.</p><p>"She put a curse on you!" He gasped</p><p>"A curse!????" She screamed "But why, why would she do that!?"</p><p>"I don't know, but I'm going to give her a piece if my mind, no one dare try to harm my beloved and get away with it!"He growled" However, if it's the potion that I think it is, it would usually take weeks before you even became that state, so that means that you were always like this, she just quickened the process "</p><p>"So I was always a monster?"</p><p>"Yes, but what she Sid to you was wrong, you were suppose to do it naturally and she foiled nature, I'll have her tortured in the sea if lost souls until she baby's for mercy for her wicked act!"</p><p>"No please don't!"</p><p>"Why not my Queen, she made you cry?"</p><p>"But that was because I thought you would be disgusted by me, and now that I'm better, I don't feel ashamed anymore"</p><p>Using her tentacles she wrapped around his waist and held him close to her.</p><p>"Please don't punish her, I know why she did it, she was jealous of me being with you, but at the sake time I can understand her frustration, and I don't want to see you like that"</p><p>"...Fine, I won't torture her"</p><p>"Good"</p><p>"However, she will be punished"</p><p>"Michael no..."</p><p>"I'm not finished darling, I want you to take her to our room for a little chat" he smirked"I'll be there in a few minutes okay?"</p><p>Victoria got the message.</p><p>"Of course honey, Gladly"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby walked down the hall to her study chuckling to herself after fooling the Queen into drinking her potion. The potion would turn her into a monster, A more demon like monster, and would even caused the king to be disgusted by her.</p><p>"Ruby!"</p><p>Confused she turned around for one the queen running over to her. She surprisingly looked normal.</p><p>"Is something wrong my Queen?"</p><p>"Damnit, why isn't the potion working!?" She screamed in her head"well, if it's takes a few weeks...but she should've gotten a tail or a horn or something! "</p><p>"I need to talk to you in my room, it's about the ball next week" she said"And the performance you'll be doing?"</p><p>"Yes, of course" she giggled"We'll talk"</p><p>"And figure out what I did wrong" she thought</p><p>"Follow me"</p><p>Ruby followed to Queen into her bedroom before closing it shut.</p><p>"So, what about the ball your grace?"</p><p>"Well, it's really not about the ball Ruby" she sighed</p><p>"Oh...are you still sick"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Then what is wrong my darling?"</p><p>"...I know you put a curse on me"</p><p>"Curse!?" She said in disbelief "I'd never put a curse on you"</p><p>"Don't lie Ruby, I already know you did"</p><p>The Queen turned into her true form in front of her. Ruby just stood there, stunned.</p><p>"What the...the potion shouldn't have turned you that quickly"</p><p>"It didn't, to be honest I was already like this, you just sped it up"</p><p>"Oh...Are you going to punish me?"</p><p>"Yes I am, what you did was not okay, but don't worry, husband will not torture you"</p><p>Suddenly they heard the door open, it was the King.</p><p>"Good she's here" He smirked"Ready my darling "</p><p>"Yes dear"</p><p>"Ruby, lie down"</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"Lie down!" He demanded "That's an order"</p><p>Nervously she lied on the bed. The king turned into his true form before crawling on top of and leaning over to her ear.</p><p>"I know you want me, even in this form you couldn't resist now could you?"</p><p>"You're a monster too?" She said quietly</p><p>"Oh yes, and I would to thank you for letting me see my Queen beautiful and sexy self, now we can finally have babies"</p><p>The Queen couldn't help but blush.</p><p>"So no wonder my plan wouldn't have worked, they're both the same species!" She screamed in her head</p><p>"Now ruby, the for your punishment, we are going to fuck you, and turn you into our kind, you will be our queen  and bear my wife's children, is that clear?"</p><p>"Yes my lord"</p><p>The king smirked and took off her gown. Exposing her naked body, his tentacles wrapping around her body. Pinning her to the bed.</p><p>"My Queen, you may do the honors"</p><p>The Queen went into her slit and pulled out something that chase ruby to gasp.</p><p>"Beautiful isn't it, and to think I'll be bearing her children like my father did for me" he blushed "Having me inside of him before he sent me to earth, I even called him mommy once, he liked it"</p><p>The queen took ruby by her tentacles, and spread her legs wide for her to fit. She gently entered inside of her, causing the sorceress to moan.</p><p>"You like me don't you ruby" the Queen smiled"Aw, you like me as a demon"</p><p>"Yes, I do!" She admitted</p><p>"Then you'll love me more, show your love to me and my husband and accept your punishment"</p><p>"As you wish my Queen" she said softly "Punish me as long as you want"</p><p>That was all Victoria wanted to here as she thrusted deep into her. Much to her husband's delight. </p><p>Victoria took out another tentacle and started to stroke her clit, making her scream for more of her pleasure.</p><p>"my Queen, I like it when you do that to her" Michael moaned"I can't take is anymore, please breed me!"</p><p>"Not yet beloved, I must pleasure our new wife first"</p><p>She went harder in ruby, saying sexual things into her ears. Begging for her to cum from her love.</p><p>Which she did without hesitation. </p><p>Ruby was then wrapped with an odd goo and pleasured by one of her tentacles.</p><p>"Alright my dear time for babies" Victoria smiled</p><p>She pinned her husband to the bed and immediately fucked him in his little compartment, a slit which he'll be able to bear children with. All males had them, it was common for males to get pregnant more than woman, it was like a vagina, but hidden.</p><p>"Ahh, yes my Queen, yes!" He moaned "Breed me!"</p><p>"As you wish my dear" Victoria moaned</p><p>She slowly inserted her eggs inside of her husbands slit, filling it it to the brim with their children, she then fertilized them and continued into fuck him more.</p><p>"My Queen, what are you doing, won't that hurt them!?" Ruby asked</p><p>"No, it won't, I'm just opening his slit more so more babies can be filled inside"</p><p>"I see, what a wonderful process" she Said still feeling the pleasure from her tentacles"I can't wait until you do it to me!*</p><p>The Queen giggled, never run her life has she gotten this much dominance in her life. It actually felt good.</p><p>"Time for the second batch my love"</p><p>"Ooh, yes, give me more!" Michael moaned</p><p>The Queen filled more eggs inside of him and then opened up his slit some more and did it again, Until she came to fertilize the eggs. </p><p>While she was doing it, Michael was cumming from the pleasure, this was proceeds which results in common ejaculation, meaning n that he will do this until her wife was done.</p><p>Victoria wasn't near from done with him however. It would take hours until she was satisfied with the number of eggs she filled inside of him. And once she was done, her husband's stomach was as big as a pregnant mothers.</p><p>"There, all filled up to my liking" she giggled"Enjoy my babies?"</p><p>"Yes, I can't wait until I give birth!"</p><p>"oh the amount of children we would have, it makes me blush just thinking of it!"She smiled" Now for you ruby, it's time for you to become a monster and gear my children as well"</p><p>Using a potion that Michael had made, she gave her the drink. Ruby accepted it with no hesitation and she instantly turned into a monster.</p><p>"How did it happen so quick?" Ruby wondered</p><p>"I don't know, I thought it would take a while, I guess you were a monster too, and you didn't even realize"</p><p>"Oh" she blushed "I suppose my parents had no idea either"</p><p>"it's all good now, because it's time for you to bear my babies"</p><p>Free from the goo and her tentacles, Ruby spread her legs wide open and said in a seductive voice.</p><p>"As you wish, my Queen"</p><p>"No more proper addressing Ruby, just call me Victoria"</p><p>"Yes, Victoria"</p><p>Happy the Queen entered her new wife and thrusted just as hard as she did her husband until she decided it was a good time to fill her with her eggs. She kept this on until night came and kissed her lovers with joy.</p><p>"Yes, now both of you will be mothers" she giggled "Now, it's time for you to be tied up until birthing comes"</p><p>"And how long is that?" Ruby asked</p><p>"A week, don't worry, I'll make sure you are nice and comfortable until it comes"</p><p>Using the goo once again, she wrapped them around it and hung them to the ceiling. Leaving a hole for them to breath.</p><p>"There, all nice and steady, well, time to prepare for the nursery, see you later!"</p><p>Happy, the Queen turned back to normal, put back on her clothes and walked away. Ruby turned to Michael to see how he was dealing, but the king was already asleep, murmuring about the children they will have in the next 6 days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>